


A Prior Engagement

by LadyOfPurple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfPurple/pseuds/LadyOfPurple
Summary: “Leaving so soon?”“Oh, you know. Places to go, people to see and all that.” She quirks an eyebrow at him. “Why? Gonna miss me, kitty?”He shrugs. “I might,” he says. “The night is young.” He grins at her. “I can think of a few ways to spend our time.”She purses her lips in mock thought. “Sounds tempting,” she says. “But unfortunately, I have a prior engagement.”





	A Prior Engagement

The Akuma goes down, shrieking and cursing as its token is ripped from it and crushed under her heel. The tiny, sickly glowing butterfly doesn’t get far before she captures it, and when she lets it go it’s pure again, nearly reflective in its brilliance as it flutters off into the sky. The crowd goes wild — as it always does.

“Pound it!”

Their fists connect before flashing cameras, matching smiles on their faces as they pose. The victim blinks dazedly in the grass behind them, paramedics rushing in.

“Excellent work as always, my Lady,” he purrs at her.

Her smile turns into a smirk as she lets her hand fall. “You weren’t too bad yourself,” she admits. “Although you nearly missed that Cataclysm back there.”

“Who, _me_? I would never,” he snorts.

“Well, it’s a good thing you didn’t. That could have taken _forever._ ” She unhooks her yo-yo and gives it a few experimental swings.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Oh, you know. Places to go, people to see and all that.” She quirks an eyebrow at him. “Why? Gonna miss me, kitty?”

He shrugs. “I might,” he says. “The night is young.” He grins at her. “I can think of a few ways to spend our time.”

She purses her lips in mock thought. “Sounds tempting,” she says. “But unfortunately, I have a prior engagement.”

“Intriguing.”

“Isn’t it?” She turns, tossing a wink over her shoulder. “See you around, _chaton_.”

He sighs as she takes a running start and swings out, fading into the distance. He hates to see her leave, but god _damn_ does he love to watch her go. His baton extends and soon, he too is gone.

He speeds over rooftops and vaults over alleys, having already mapped out the quickest route to his destination in his head. As he nears his goal he squints, and spies an open window. He grins. Jackpot.

It’s a bathroom and his transformation drops before he hits the floor. Plagg swirls lazily through the air, grumbling. “I need _cheese_ ,” he whines.

“Later, you big baby,” whispers Adrien, straightening his lapels. “I just drycleaned this suit, there’s no way I’m shoving _Camembert_ in my pocket.”

“Well then, go find me some,” says Plagg. “I’m _starving_.”

“You’re always starving,” says Adrien, opening the door a crack to scan the hallway. “You can wait an hour, or go find it yourself. I’m sure the kitchens are stuffed with it.”

Plagg mutters something grumpy and indistinct but zips into his pocket anyway. Just in time, as Alya barrels down the hallway. “Where have you _been_?” she demands.

“Wandering,” says Adrien casually.

“Well, get down to the ballroom, you’re _late_.” She shoves him down the hall. “And tell Nino to check the cake, I’m freaking out.”

“Hey, it’s not _your_ wedding.”

“I’m maid of honor and I planned it, so it might as well be!” She gives him another shove. “ _Go_.”

He goes.

He finds Nino wandering around the lobby. “Alya said to check the cake,” he says, by way of greeting.

“The cake’s fine. She worries too much,” says Nino, checking him briefly up and down. “Looking good,” he nods appreciatively.

“I try.”

“You nervous?”

Adrien shrugs. “Not really, no. Why, should I be?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Aren’t people supposed to be? Cold feet and all that? Something, something, the old ball and chain?” He chuckles good-naturedly. “So, no second thoughts, then?”

“Nino, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

Nino smiles again, a wide, warm smile. “Good.” He punches Adrien lightly on the shoulder. “Now get in there, it’s showtime.”

The ballroom is beautiful, all soft colors and fairy lights, and he takes his place at the altar. And then, as if on cue, the door opens once more and there _she_ is, radiant and stunning and _perfect_.

The whole room stands for her and she lights up the room as she walks down the aisle, everything fading to obscurity in comparison, and his heart beats a little faster with every step she takes. It’s like falling in love all over again. And he _knows_ it will happen again and again, every single day for the rest of his life — for the rest of _their_ life, because now it’s theirs to share.

Marinette kisses her father tenderly on the cheek as he hands her off, and his face crumples, happy tears already streaming down his face. She turns to take Adrien’s arm and as she smiles at him he feels his insides melt. How could Nino expect him to even _consider_ being nervous? He’d never been more ready for anything his whole life.

The priest begins his sermon as the guests take their seats again. He feels a pinch on his arm and glances down. “How the _hell_ did you get here before me?” Marinette mutters out of the corner of her mouth. “I saw you jump in through that window, I had to look around for _ages_ to find another way in.”

He grins. “Guess I’m just better than you,” he whispers back.

She scoffs quietly. “You _wish_.”

The whole affair seems to simultaneously drag on forever and fly by in no time at all. And then the priest says it. Those magic words.

“I now pronounce you man and wife.” He smiles benevolently. “You may now kiss the bride.”

They turn to face each other and her eyes are bright with unshed tears. She’s glowing.

He grins at her, heart pounding with elation and wonder and _love_. How did he get so lucky? “Guess you’re stuck with me, my Lady.”

Her cheeks are pink with emotion and she smiles. “Just kiss me, you silly cat.”

He melts into her as the room cheers, but this — this moment, right now — is all that matters. All he cares about.

As long as they both shall live.

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS I ACCIDENTALLY LOVESQUARED also I don't know how weddings work.
> 
> Banged this out in like an hour idk. Point out any glaring mistakes, I barely edited this at all. I just wanted to try something else. (can u tell i rewatched the incredibles)
> 
> my [tumblr~](http://ladyofpurple.tumblr.com/)


End file.
